martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Dream
A peerless cultivator from the Divine Realm and a renowned Dual Cultivator. In the War Against the Saints', she was the vanguard that served as a deterrent to the saints'. She is the great leader of humanity against the saints'. History In the past, she had adventured in an ancient ruin that had a transmission array leading to the Soul World. It was said that Divine Dream had found her great lucky chance in the Soul World which led to the creation of her Transcendent Divine Might, the 'Divine Dream Space'. Vast Universe Empyrean Vast Universe is one of Divine Dream's pursuers when they were young. They were said to have met during an adventure into a mystic realm and had been together ever since. Their story was only of comrades and friends, no more no less... Plot She was first mentioned when the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting was being unfold. Divine Dream along with Empyrean Vast Universe were the hosts of the grand event. Assists Lin Ming in entering the Asura Road. Gives Mo Eversnow residence rights at her Great World while Lin Ming spends over a hundred years in both Asura and Soul realms. Taught Lin Ming her Transcendent Divine Might "Divine Dream Space" Ally of Lin Ming and close supporter in Great Tribulation against Saint Race. Considered one of, if not the closest human Empyrean to the True Divinty level before the start of the war. She is a profound being that has become a true powerhouse through her own transcendent efforts. Frost Dream is her top disciple and her clone. Leads the human race into the wild universe. Personality She was born with a calm and indifferent personality, like a pool of water that had never experienced waves. In particular, ever since humanity’s great calamity occurred, Divine Dream had yet to smile. Description She is known to be a beauty that could outshine the stars and the moon. Her transcendent and aesthetic looks give her an otherworldly presence, as if she was an empyrean of the 12 Heavens. Her presence is without the tiniest bit of a powerhouse's aura emitting from her body. She seemed just like a mortal woman, but her appearance and temperament were like a blue moon in the highest heavens, as quiet and deep as an iceberg, noble and cold, disallowing anyone from having blasphemous thoughts against her. She is usually stated to wear long white dresses or pale blue dresses. Her temperament is said to have an illusory feel, as she was an otherworldly fairy from the Empyrean Heavens. She uses an ice blue divine sword in her right hand and a sea blue band wrapped around her left, like a goddess who had stepped out of the highest nine heavens. Background When she was still an Empyrean, Divine Dream was an outstanding individual even amongst Empyreans. She is extremely mysterious and even the Empyrean level influence she created, Divine Dream Palace, is just as mysterious as she is. It is said that Divine Dream Palace only allows female cultivators to join, and there are only several hundred people there in total. Each of them is either superbly strong or superbly talented! Even if a Great World King were to go to Divine Dream Palace, they would still have to respectfully greet any individual there. They wouldn’t even dare to offend a junior! Cultivation Method Divine Dream Law * Allows one to store True Essence in one's soul. Techniques Divine Dream Space The Divine Dream Space is a wonderous technique formed from the highest laws of the soul forging system. Its extremely mystical, giving one the ability to manipulate and create things at will. This dreamland space contained complete Laws that Empyrean Divine Dream had established herself. These Laws held endless mysteries and were also independent from the Laws of the Divine Realm. This is a space that only Frost Dream and Divine Dream use and only dream-type martial artists could hope to utilize it. The concept of the technique is that if this space is a ‘dream’, then the user would be the ‘dreamer’. Within this space, everything falls under the users control. If one wants light, then there will be light. If one wants darkness, there will be darkness. If one wants to summon soul beasts, there will be soul beasts. Within the dream, the user becomes god. As long as anyone enters this separate space, all must bow to the will of the user! Thus, it could be seen that the divine dream space was an absolutely terrifying domain. Quotes * (Divine Dream predicting Lin Ming's destiny) "3.6 billion years, a single samsara. 3.6 billion years ago, a peerless powerhouse appeared within the Divine Realm who managed to surpass the boundaries of an Empyrean. And perhaps now, that cycle will continue once more…”Chapter 1307 – White Hot * (Divine Dream said to Vast Universe) "For someone to surpass an Empyrean, that is not only a question of destiny or talent. There also needs to be an era created just for them. Now, this fated era approaches, and there indeed may be extreme characters that are born who possess the possibility of doing so, but whether or not that person who surpasses an Empyrean will be Lin Ming is still unknown. It can only be said that he has a minor chance to do so."Chapter 1307 – White Hot Items Divine Dream Spirit Ship This spirit ship wasn’t overly large, but it shimmered with a clear radiance, as if it were carved from the finest crystal. On the side of this spirit ship was a mysterious symbol. This was a word of an ancient language in the Divine Realm, meaning ‘Dream’. Trivia * Frost Dream is her incarnation, a clone formed from asundering her soul in half. * After becoming a True Divinity, her title became that of an Empyrean into a Heavenly Empress. * Her transcendent powers and martial road is great enough that it is remembered by the Heavenly Dao; a phenomenon that happens when one's martial path is unrivaled. * Any True Divinity that hadn’t yet lived for 50 million years could be called a young True Divinity. For instance, this was also true for Divine Dream. In fact, Divine Dream had been limited by the inheritances and resources available in the Divine Realm. If she were born amongst the spiritas then with her talent she would have long since broken into True Divinity. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Empyrean Category:Human Race Category:Race Leader Category:True Divinity Category:Divine Realm Category:Divine Dream Heavenly Palace